Tau Volantis Moon
The' Blood Moon''' orbiting Tau Volantis was a massive Necromorph and one of the Brethren Moons that are the origin of the Marker signals. It was the result of an incomplete Convergence Event: The last stage of Necromorph evolution. The Moon served as the final boss of Dead Space 3. Overview See full overview at Brethren Moons The Moon over Tau Volantis was incomplete, with a huge portion of its outer organic shell missing. It was clear that the sudden halt of the Convergence Event damaged the moon, and as such it was only in a nascent stage. While in hibernation, the Moon's sensory organs stayed tucked within its inner cavities, and its tentacles remained coiled beneath the surface. While in this dormant state, it was unable to communicate with its fellow moons, as evidenced by the Moons' silence during the SCAF expedition. It did, however, continue broadcasting through the Markers, presumably allowing it to control swarms of necromorphs and work to gather biomass for completion of Convergence. '' Moon outer-mouth.png|The mouth of the Moon as seen in the final halo-jump phase. fin appandage.png|Some of the fin-like appendages on the neck area. moon inner mouth.png|The Moon's inner-eyes and mouth. '' History Formation and Dormancy At an unspecified point in the past, the alien civilization native to Tau Volantis discovered a Black Marker. Influenced by the Marker's signal, the aliens studied the Marker and created numerous copies, perhaps out of religious reverence or in order to harness the near-limitless energy offered by the devices. The Markers eventually caused either one or multiple Necromoprh outbreaks. As the infestion overran the planet, the Black Marker had access to sufficient biomass and triggered a Convergence Event. Millions of Necromorphs and corpses were pulled into orbit by the Marker, where they began to assemble into a mass resembling a planetoid: A newborn Brethren Moon. The surviving aliens, whome had presumably prepared for such an event, activated a powerful Machine, which xenoformed the once oceanic Tau Volantis into a frozen waste, stopping Convergence. The Machine has a secondary function, namely to drag the moon out of the sky and crush it within the planet's gravity well, but the aliens hadn't configured it fully, and this second phase was never initiated. It can be assumed that the aliens' vast technological advancement (evidenced by the Machine and their supercharged TK) was partially due to the enormous power provided by the enormous quantity of Markers they had created. Its birth foiled by the aliens, the half-formed moon remains in orbit, presumably either unconscious or unable to call to its brethren. Regardless, its signal is broadcast through the Markers, which continue to affect and generate the hordes of Necromorphs on Tau Volantis, both those of SCAF and those buried beneath the ice. Revival and subsequent defeat Two million years later, after Jacob Danik deactivated the Alien Machine on Tau Volantis, the Moon was able to re-initiate the Convergence Event that it began long ago. When Isaac Clarke and John Carver completed and reactivated the Machine, the Moon was pulled straight down onto the surface of Tau Volantis and killed. Before leaving the planet for Earth, Ellie Langford confirmed that the Moon's Marker signal ceased. However, this was not the end of the Necromorph threat. Before it died, the Moon contacted its dormant brethren throughout the galaxy, calling them to feed. The other Moons began broadcasting the signal anew, allowing the Necromorph infestations on Tau Volantis and elsewhere to resume. Combat Strategy The Moon was is the final boss of Dead Space 3. Before the actual fight begins, Isaac must fly toward the Moon's mouth while dodging falling debris and one of the creature's massive tentacles. When he reaches the interior of the mouth, he crash lands on a large circular platform that was sucked in along with the Alien Machine. Regaining his footing, Issac comes face-to-face with the Moon's mouth, initiating the fight. The Moon is impervious to every weapon in Issac's arsenal. The only way to defeat it is by destroying the three eyes located around the inner mouth. In order to achieve this, Isaac must stand on the glowing circle located on the middle of the platform to enhance his Kinesis Module. He must use the enhanced Kinesis to grab one of the Markers floating outside of the platform to launch it directly into the eye to destroy it while avoiding the Moon's counterattacks. The Moon attacks by shooting out rocky, Marker-esque projectiles. Each of the projectiles lands on the edges of the platform upon which Isaac stands, inflicting damage on Isaac if he is on one of the landing spots. After a few seconds, the projectiles burst open, releasing either a Slasher or Twitcher. The Moon's second and most dangerous attack is to use two of its gigantic tentacles to pull the platform right into its mouth and down its gullet. This results in instant death if Isaac fails to destroy the tentacles in time. Death Scenes *If Isaac/Carver was unable to destroy its yellow weak spots when it tried to suck them in, it successfully sucks them into its maw and eats them. *If Isaac/Carver wanders off the platform where the fight is taking place, they are sucked up by the Convergence vortex. Gallery Fuck you, moon....jpg|Cinematic entrance scene to the Moon fight. Dead Space3-end.jpg|Face of the Tau Volantis Moon Guts.jpg|The Moon's "guts", after having the machine being pulled from them. It's working!.jpg Zoom zoom.jpg|Flying towards the Moon. Isaac vs The Moon concept art.jpg|Art of the dead Moon on the wrecked surface of Tau Volantis. mooncrashedonsurface.png|The Moon crashed on the surface (texture from game files) 885084 599589766737755 1452673252 o.jpg|Concept art showing the early design of the Moon blood_moon_open_concept.png|Blood Moon Concept Art Necro moon concept idle.png|Concept art of the Necro Moon DS3 Brethren Moon battle Concept Art by Patrick O'Keefe.jpg|Concept art of Clarke and Carver facing the monster. Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' (First Appearance) Trivia * Isaac and Carver attacked the Moon by spearing it's eyes with nearby Markers launched by the enhanced Kinesis module which was a possible reference to the Dead Space: Aftermath box art. * Unlike it's brothers in the expansion, this Moon never communicated with Isaac or Carver. * The famous quote "Make us Whole" was actually the cries of the Moon in an attempt for Convergence to be finished so it could be completed while the newly introduced "Turn it off" was the Moon's attempts to trick Mankind into turning off the Machine that prevented it from becoming whole. ** It was rather impractical that the Necromorphs which are controlled by the Moon continued to attack humans on Tau Volantis as killing them would stop them from turning off the Machine which was the reason why the Moon lured them there in the first place. ** However, the Moon may sense that Isaac Clarke and John Carver are an incredible threat to it since they have not only survived previous outbreaks, but destroyed Markers. It's attempts to kill them off could be an act of self-preservation. ** Another possible explanation was that, unlike it's completed brothers, the incomplete Moon was not yet beyond its feral Necromorph behavior. It could simply be trying to eradicate all life on the planet, completing it's original purpose. * "Ice held us" could be heard among the plethora of dementia induced whispers heard in the original Dead Space which may be in reference to the Tau Volantis Moon. Sources The Moon Category:Bosses Category:Alien based forms Category:Deceased